Cherry Blossom Covered Scarecrow
by tootalltygerlily
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots featuring the pairing Kakashi and Sakura. Rated M for future language and adult situations.
1. Broken Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure!

**Title: **Cherry Blossom Covered Scarecrow  
**Summary: **a collection of drabbles and one shots featuring the beloved pairing, Kakashi and Sakura.

_Author's Note:_ this collection of drabbles and one shots will range in genre anywhere from romance, humour, angst and tragedy to "Why the hell did she write that?!". Enjoy!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"speech" _thoughts_

Story Title: Broken Promise  
Type: Drabble  
Genre: Tragedy

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

_Why?_

With tears streaming steadily down her cheeks, Sakura fell to her knees in front of the black marbled monument.

_Why?!_

Clenching the bouquet of lily's in one fist, she hesitantly reached toward the cold, dark surface with the other.

_Why!!_

Unable to see through the tears, her hand unerringly sought the one she was her for. As the sunlight flashed off the gold band on her finger, her hand lightly traced over the chiselled letters.

"WHY!!!"

Screaming in anger and desperation, she slumped forward exhausted. Resting her forehead against the cool, hard surface, she closed her eyes to the reality before her.

"You promised… you promised you'd never leave me."

Lifting her head to gaze at the stone face, she lovingly traced each letter. Leaning forward, she pressed soft gentle lips to the name carved on the memorial.

_**Hatake Kakashi**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_A/N:_ Well, what do you think? Please read and review.


	2. Chocolate Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure!

**Title:** Cherry Blossom Covered Scarecrow  
**Summary:** a collection of drabbles and one shots featuring the beloved pairing, Kakashi and Sakura.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"speech" _thoughts_

Story Title: Chocolate Kisses  
Type: One Shot  
Genre: Romance

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Sitting on the stool at her breakfast bar counter, Sakura stared at the glass bowl in front of her. Picking up the piece of paper resting in it, she read the note.

_**-To my lovely cherry blossom,**_

_**While I am away on my month long mission, I will greatly miss your sweet kisses. Enclosed in the package is a bag of Hershey's Kisses. I want you to eat only one of these every day and think of me. I know it is a poor substitute for the real thing, but I will be doing the same with my own bag until you are once again in my arms. When only one Kiss remains, meet me at the village gates for my arrival.**_

_**Forever yours,  
K-**_

Setting the note down onto the counter, Sakura got up and put on the spring jacket lying on the back of the stool. Grabbing the thermos of coffee in one hand, she reached for the lone silver foiled confection in the glass bowl with the other. Putting the chocolate into the breast pocket of her coat, she walked out her front door, locked it and headed out to the village gates.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Many hours have passed with still no sign of the silver haired jounin elite. Glancing at her watch, she noted the late hour.

_No wonder it's getting dark…it's after 6 p.m. already!_

Upon hearing her tummy grumble, Sakura reached into the bag Ino gave her earlier in the day and pulled out a plastic wrapped peanut butter and jam sandwich. Fishing out a bottle of water from the bag to help wash the peanut butter down, she was very thankful for her friend's kindness.

_I'm glad Ino came by earlier. She helped chase the boredom of waiting, away._

Noticing the street lights turn on all around her, she glanced at her watch once more.

_7:30 pm! Where are you, Kakashi?_

Glancing towards the gates, she watched anxiously when she spotted a shadowed figure appear. Standing up from the stone bench she had been sitting on all day, she stood rooted to the spot. Watching the person approach, she gave a small gasp when they stepped into the light. Seeing the familiar mask and unmistakable messy silver hair, she flew into his open and waiting arms.

"I missed you so much!"

Chocking back her sobs, she buried her face into his neck and wrapped her arms tightly around him, never wanting to let go.

"I missed you too, Sakura."

After several minutes of just standing in each other's embrace, Sakura pulled back and looked up at Kakashi with radiant smile on her face.

"I have something for you."

Reaching into her coat pocket, she pulled out the last Hershey Kiss. Unwrapping it from the silver foil, she reached up and pulled his mask down. Placing the chocolate to his lips, she looked into his eye as he delicately took it between his teeth and into his mouth.

Feeling his arms release her, she watched as he delved into his vest pocket and pulled out an identical silver confection to the one she just gave him. She eyed him as he unwrapped it and brought it to her lips. Opening her mouth, she leaned forward slightly and took the chocolate into her mouth. Capturing his fingers with her lips, she sucked lightly on them causing a moan to escape from Kakashi's throat. Releasing his fingers with a soft pop, she grabbed a hold of his collar and hauled his head down to crash her lips with his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she put a month's worth of pent up passion and sexual frustration into that one kiss.

_Oh yes…the real deal is definitely better!_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_A/N:_ Well, what do you think? Please read and review!


	3. Birthday to Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"speech" _thoughts_

Title: Birthday to Remember  
Type: One Shot  
Genre: Citrus

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Grabbing Kakashi's hand, Sakura pulled him through the open door and into her apartment.

"Surprise!! Happy Birthday!"

Sitting on her couch were Sasuke, Naruto and Sai. When Sakura led Kakashi into the living room, they stood up and greeted him.

"Happy Birthday, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hn"

"Happy Birthday, Kakashi-san."

Lifting his hand in greeting, Kakashi smiled. "Thanks."

Shoving him over to the unoccupied loveseat, Sakura waved him to sit and disappeared into the kitchen. Coming back out not even a minute later, she set down a tray with a chilled bottle of sake and five crystal glasses on the coffee table beside colourfully wrapped gifts. Pouring the sake into the cups, she handed everyone a glass. Sitting down beside Kakashi on the loveseat, she sat back and took a sip of her drink. Tucking her legs under her, she let her bare feet rest against Kakashi's thigh.

"Here, sensei!"

Thrusting his gift towards Kakashi, Naruto was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement.

"We only have enough time to watch you open your gifts before we need to get ready to leave for our mission."

Taking the day-glo orange wrapped gift from Naruto, Kakashi looked over at the boys.

"Oh, where are going?"

"Teme, Bastard and I, have to escort some dignitary's family back to Suna"

Opening Naruto's present, Kakashi let out a giggle. Lifting out the precious book from the tissue paper, he read the cover of it…'Icha Icha Fantasy'.

"Ero-sennin let me give you an advanced copy of his newest series. That book's not supposed to be out yet for another 4 months."

"Thank you very much, Naruto."

Placing the book in his lap, he lovingly caressed the cover.

**_-clearing throat sound-_**

"Here."

Sitting forward, Sasuke thrust an envelope into his former teacher's hand.

Opening the envelope with a shuriken from his pouch, Kakashi looked inside. Rounding a huge wide eye at him, he looked at Sasuke with disbelief.

"How did you get these?" Lifting the object out of the envelope, he held up a pair of tickets to the premiere of the feature film, 'Icha Icha Paradise'. "This was sold out months ago. I tried to get tickets but I was too late."

"Figures." Snorting, Sakura took another sip of her sake.

Glaring at Sakura for a minute, Kakashi turned his attention back to Sasuke.

"How were you able to score a couple of sold-out tickets?"

"It helps to know the former student of one perverted old sage."

Sasuke smirked when Naruto gave a toothy grin and elbowed his side.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"Though my gift is not perverted as Asshole and Dickless here, I hope you enjoy it anyway."

Taking the large gift from Sai's hand, Kakashi ripped into the black and yellow wrapping paper. Pulling away the paper he revealed a framed canvas. Sai had painted a picture of 'Team Kakashi'. In the middle sat Kakashi with his beloved Icha Icha in hand; Naruto peace signed behind Kakashi's head while Sasuke stood solemnly beside Naruto on the silver haired jounin's right and Sakura stood with her hand resting on his shoulder, with Sai standing beside her on Kakashi's left. Everybody looked happy.

"Thank you, Sai. I'll treasure this."

Nodding his head, Sai got up with Naruto and Sasuke following.

"We'd better go. We have less than an hour to get ready."

"Wait, I haven't opened Sakura's present yet."

"You don't get one from me. I'm going to make you a special birthday dinner instead."

Getting up from the loveseat, Sakura smiled down to the silver-haired jounin. Walking to the front door, she held it open for the boys.

"Bye, sensei. Happy Birthday! Thanks for the sake, Sakura."

Lifting his hand in farewell, Kakashi opened up his new Icha Icha and began to read.

Giving a hug to each of them as they left, Sakura yelled out to them. "Bye guys! Safe journey!"

Closing the door, she turned around and bumped into Kakashi's chest.

"Oomph"

"Where's my birthday kiss, Sakura-chan?"

Looking up and noticing the devilish gleam in his eye, she smirked and started to walk away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Getting not even two steps away, she was abruptly pulled up flush against him.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting away from me that easily." Bending his down, he began to nibble on the lobe of her ear, along her jaw line and down her neck. "You promised me a birthday kiss and you're going to fulfill that promise, aren't you?"

Falling with little resistance under his masterful mouth, Sakura spun around in his arms, tugged down his mask exposing his smirk and crashed her lips to his. When Kakashi brushed his tongue over her lips, she parted them with a hearty groan.

Kakashi lifted her in his arms, lips and tongues still dancing with one another. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she angled her head and deepened the kiss. Feeling his hands cup her derriere, she gasped when he bucked his hips, sending his hardening erection into the soft juncture between her thighs.

Pulling back from the kiss, she looked into his lust filled gaze and unwrapped her legs from around him. Smiling at the perplexed look on his face, she tried to clear up his confusion.

"Not yet, I have a couple of gifts for you to open."

"But I thought you said you weren't giving me a present to open except for a homemade dinner."

"Yes, I did…but I lied. The gifts I'm about to give you are for you're eyes only."

Pushing him backwards, she forced him down onto the couch.

"I'll be right back."

Sighing at the state she left him in, Kakashi tried to adjust himself into a more comfortable position. After several attempts, he gave up and just leaned back, leaving the tent be.

She walked back out several minutes later in a silk robe tied around herself and carrying two silver wrapped gifts in her hands. Sitting down beside him, she gave him one of the gifts. As he unwrapped it, she rested her hand lightly on his leg and began tracing random patterns with her fingertips on his inner thigh.

Sucking in his breath, he couldn't suppress the moan when her fingers brushed near his sensitive balls. As her fingers traveled back down towards his knee, he finished unwrapping the gift. Lifting the bright pink book out of the box, he gazed at Sakura in curiosity.

"Go ahead, read it."

Not seeing anything on the front or back cover, he looked at the spine. "Icha Icha Hospital?!"

Quickly glancing at Sakura and seeing the mischievous smile on her face, he opened the book.

"Oh…my…god!…"

Flipping rapidly through the pages, he started blushing and his flaccid member came raging back to life. Resting in his hands was a special edition graphic book about Sakura and himself.

"What? How??"

Giggling at him, she reached for the second gift. Plucking the pink book from his hands, she handed the other present to him.

"I commissioned Jiraiya to write the graphic novel especially for your birthday. The gift you have right now is from Jiraiya himself. Go on, open it."

Letting curiosities get the better of him, he ripped open the paper. Falling into his lap out of an open-ended tube were several pages; all were sketches of Sakura in various stages on undress. Rifling through the pages, he couldn't help but let out a moan when he came across one of her fully nude.

"What you hold in your hands are the original sketches that I posed for, for your naughty book. Jiraiya has assured me that those are the only copies…I told him that I'd sic Tsunade-shishou on him if I found out otherwise."

Grinning impishly, Sakura got up from the couch. Taking the sketches from his hand and lap, she placed them along with the book onto the coffee table.

Straddling his thighs, she untied the sash and let the robe fall from her shoulders to the floor. Standing in all her creamy naked glory, Sakura sank down onto his lap.

"Time for dinner, birthday boy."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: Dang that was a long one shot! I hope everyone likes it…please read and review!


	4. Nuts!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure!

**Title:** Cherry Blossom Covered Scarecrow  
**Summary:** a collection of drabbles and one shots featuring the beloved pairing, Kakashi and Sakura.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"speech" 'inner voice' _thoughts_

Story Title: Nuts!  
Type: One Shot  
Genre: Humour

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"I spy with my one eye, something that is… …green."

"Um…the trees?"

"Nope."

"Aaa…the grass?"

"No."

"You're flak jacket?"

"Wrong again."

"Um…"

"Do you give up?"

"NO!"

"I'll give you a hint if you want, Sakura-chan?"

"No thank you _sensei_…I'll figure it out on my own."

"Alright, if you say so."

"The moss?"

Kakashi shook his silver haired head in the negative.

"Mold?"

Another shake of his head.

"The bug on your head?"

Lifting said bug out of his hair, he gently flicked it out the window.

"Nope."

"Grrrr…alright! I give up! I can't guess."

Pointing his finger at her, he chuckled.

"Your panties that I can conveniently see in your crouched position."

"W…what!?"

Looking down at herself, she quickly closed her legs.

"Pervert!!"

"I ain't complaining…I was thoroughly enjoying the view!"

"Ahhh!!"

Kakashi easily caught her fist when she tried to punch him.

Stalking back to her corner, Sakura sat down with her back to him.

_**15 minutes later…**_

_God I am sooooo bored!_

'I know, lets sing a drinking game. Maybe we can drive Kakashi nuts with it.'

_Sounds good to me!_

"100 bottles of sake on the wall, 100 bottles of sake, take one down pass it around, 99 bottles of sake on the wall."

"…"

"99 bottles of sake on the wall, 99 bottles of sake, take one down pass it around, 98 bottles of sake on the wall."

"… …"

"98 bottles of sake on the wall, 98 bottles of sake, take one down pass it around, 97 bottles of sake on the wall."

"… … …"

_**30 minutes later…**_

"32 bottles of sake on the wall, 32 bottles of sake, take one down pass it around, 31 bottles of sake on the wall."

"Down at the English Fair, one evening it was there, I heard a snowman shouting, underneath the flair."

"31 bottles of sake on the wall, 31 bottles of sake, take one down…"

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, there they are all standing in a row, big ones small ones some as big as your head, give them a twist a flick of the wrist, that's what the snowman said."

_No please! Not the coconut song!!_

"29 bottles of sake on the wall, 29 bottles of sake, take one down pass it arou…"

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, every ball you throw will make me rich, there stands my wife the idol of my life, singing a bowl a ball a penny a pitch."

Clamping her hands to her ears, Sakura sang louder.

"27 bottles of sake on the wall, 27 bottles of sake, take one down pass it around, 26 bottles of sake on the wall."

"Roll-a-bowl-a-ball, a penny a pitch, roll-a-bowl-a-ball, a penny a pitch, roll-a-bowl-a-ball, roll-a-bowl-a-ball, singing roll-a-bowl-a-ball, a penny a pitch."

_NO! MUST…RESIST…TEMPTATION!!_

"25 bottles of sake on the wall, 25 bottles of…"

"Down at the English Fair, one evening it was there, I heard a snowman shouting, underneath the flair."

"…24 bottles of sake on the wall…"

"I've got a lovely bunch…"

"24 bottles of sake on the wa…"

'24 bottles of sake on the…of coconuts, there they are all standing in a row…"

_NO!!!_

"…of coconuts, there they are all standing in a row, big ones small ones some as big as your head…"

'…big ones small ones some as big as your head…'

"AHHHHHHH!!"

_Traitor!_

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts…"

Spinning around quickly, Sakura launched herself at Kakashi. Landing in his lap, she yanked down his mask and mashed her lips with his.

Breaking the kiss to breathe, Sakura heaved a sigh of relief.

"You just had to sing that song, didn't you?"

Smirking at the flustered kunoichi in his lap, he gave her a quick peck on her nose before pulling his mask back up.

"I was bored. I would rather be reading my Icha Icha, but the guard took it away along with all my weapons before he threw me into this cell. They could of at least given it back. It's not like I can do anything other than read it here in this prison."

"Well, you wouldn't be here if you hadn't of thrown that punch a the Kazekage."

"But he tried to kiss you!!"

"It was only a peck on the cheek!"

"Yeah so…than what are you doing in here?"

Mumble mumble mumble mumble

"What was that, I couldn't hear…"

-sigh- "I said…I punched him through a wall after he pinched my ass."

Gathering her into his arms, Kakashi tugged the mask off and gave her a kiss.

"That's my girl!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: Well, what do you think? Please read and review!


	5. Koishii

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure!

_**Author's Note:**_ This story is a drabble/one-shot only. I know that with the way I ended it, it could go onto another chapter…but I don't want to. I actually like how it ends…abruptly! Maybe sometime down the road I will make a sequel to it or just add another chapter but…-blech!- …that's debatable. Anyways, I had a little plot bunny hit me upside the head at work today and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote some details down to write for later. And it's all because of voodoobuddha putting up a challenge in KakaSaku Community at LJ. She challenges anyone to write a fic using the song, "You Can Leave Your Hat On" by Tom Jones…but the one stipulation was to change "Hat" to "Hiate-ate". And because of that oh so innocent request…I had a bunny attack me! It will be rated M for mature themes…no smut…just gratuitous nudity and fucking around with men's minds!!! Fufufu!!!

On another note, I want to express my gratitude to these people on the KakaSaku LJ community for helping me with my romaji problem:

**hineko-eloriel**

**fichan**

**reihai7**

**celticfreefall**

**cynchick**

And a special shout-out, glompfest thank you to **neko-no-kaze** for her above and beyond help with the romaji and lessons! –glomps you to death-

Now, on with the story!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"speech" 'inner voice' _thoughts_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Koishii **_

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

Lifting her head up from the stack of mail in her hands, Sakura wearily watched her exuberant blonde-haired teammate approach her on her doorstep.

Oh god! Not now!! All I want to do is drag my sorry ass into my house, get clean and sleep for a week! Is that really too much to ask for??

'Apparently so, since we have Konoha's #1 loud-mouthed knuckleheaded ninja currently addressing your dumb and stupefied self!'

_What??_

"Sakura… Hello, anybody home?… Hey! Earth to Sakura!"

Blinking her eyes several times, she focused her attention once again on Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto…-yawn-…I didn't hear you."

"Rough mission, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Listen Naruto, can we play catch-up some other time? I'm really tired and all I feel like doing right now is crashing onto my bed and sleeping for the next millennia. Ok?"

"Yeah, sure thing. See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan."

Watching Naruto's retreating back, Sakura turned around and unlocked her front door. As she opened it, she heard Naruto shout.

"It's good to have you back safe and sound Sakura-chan!"

Waving at him with a small smile on her face, she walked into her house and quietly shut the door behind her. Leaning with her back against the door, she whispered to herself. "It's good to be back, Naruto."

Dropping her backpack, medic bag and mail on the floor, she pushed her exhausted self away from the door. Struggling to remain upright, she made her way through her house to her bathroom discarding articles of clothing along the way. By the time she made it to her bedroom door, she was already naked and longed to rid herself of a month's worth of sweat, filth and grime.

Seeing flickering pale light and smelling the heavenly aroma of lavender wafting out from her bathroom, Sakura's body went into high alert. Fetching the senbon secreted in the confines of her upswept hair, she scanned her bedroom with her eyes while trying to sense any foreign chakra. Seeing and feeling nothing, she cautiously made her way to the bathroom. Sensing no one in the room before her, she slowly pushed the ajar door all the way open.

Seeing nobody there, she began to relax. Taking in the sight of the lit candles situated all over the room casting a mellow glow, she turned her gaze to her steaming, scented water filled tub with rose petals floating on it's surface.

Widening her eyes in wonder, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Recognizing the of the person holding her, Sakura tossed the senbon onto the counter and leaned back onto a bare chest and pulled his arms around her tighter.

Letting a sigh escape her lips, she turned around in his arms and peered up into his handsome maskless face.

"Welcome home, koishii….I missed you."

"I missed you too, Kakashi-kun."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: That's all folk's! I hope you enjoyed it…don't forget to read and review!


	6. Unseen Guardian

Title: Unseen Guardian

Pairing: KakaSaku

Rating: K

Summary: this was a little drabble I did for leafygirl's trade-o-rama over on LiveJournal back in October 2008.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Get a few days rest and drink plenty of fluids."

"…"

"I mean it, Hatake! If I find out you've done anything more strenuous than lifting a cup of tea, I'll assign you to nothing but 'D' class missions for a month! Do I make myself clear?"

_Sigh_ "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Ripping a page off the pad of paper in her hand, Tsunade held it out to the jounin in front of her.

"Good. Now take this to the pharmacy downstairs and get it filled out. Then I want you to go home and straight into bed."

Watching his eye narrow in displeasure, she held up a hand to stave off the argument she knew he was about to start.

"No buts, you brat!"

Seeing him slouch in defeat, the Sennin's eyes softened and her voice quieted.

"She'll be okay, Kakashi. A few bumps and bruises, that's all. We're just keeping her in the hospital a few days under observation to make sure she recovers fully from her chakra depletion. Now go on, get some rest."

Giving him a gentle shove toward the door so she could get started tidying up the examination room, she gave one last parting shot before he disappeared.

"Oh and the next time you want to 'secretly' watch over my apprentice's recovery…try sitting in the room instead of standing outside the window in the pouring rain."

ACHOO!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Author's note: Please read and review!


End file.
